


Art for 'Between Conventional Notes'

by bracari



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Butts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracari/pseuds/bracari
Summary: "There is no urge left to hide his nakedness, if there ever was one at all, they have spent so many days bleeding across each other that the time for modesty has long past. So he merely cranes towards the presence that has appeared in the room. The sight of the other fills him, as it always does, with a terrible snatching of breath and a sort of fluttering ache of happiness."--Or. Hannibal takes a bath, and with everything it's as simple and vast as that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between Conventional Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105617) by [9_of_Clubs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_of_Clubs/pseuds/9_of_Clubs). 



> This illustration was made for 9_Of_Clubs' Hannibal Big Bang 2016 fic, 'Between Conventional Notes'.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my art blog at bracari-iris.tumblr.com


End file.
